The Colour of Magic (Movie)
The Colour of Magic The Colour of Magic Movie is a Fantasy movie based on the Colour of Magic book by Terry Pratchet, and was the film that helped to make Firsgate Company a prominent studio in the International film industry. It was prodcued by Firsgate Stduios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the first film of the Diskworld Franchise. It is directed by Oliver Firstone and Alex Macfur, with a screenplay written by Oliver Firstone and Thomas Woodleston. It features actors such as: Dwayne Johnson, Ian Mckellen and Michael Pena. Development started in August 2016, after two people aproached him giving him this chance. Creating Plot We are told that the Diskworld is a world on a turtle, and it is a flat disk, we are then informed that one of the most important questions is "What is the Sex of the Turtle", and that he Kingdom of Krull tried to find this out (and failed). Then we arrive and Ankh-Morpork, where the world's first Tourist has just appeared with a walking chest called Luggage. He is called Two-flower. He then goes to the Inn the Broken Drum, where he attracts attention from the Wizard Rincewind due to the Luggage being made out of Sapient Pearwood, a most magical wood. The Inkeeper finds out that Two-flower is very rich, after finding out that each of his small gold coins are solid gold. Rincewind is emplyed by Two-flower but then tries to escape, but is arrested and brought before the Patrician, who tells him that if he doesn't look after Two-Flower he shall be killed. Rincewind reaches the Broken Drum only to find that it is in the middle of a fight. They go around the city and take pictures using a rudminetary camera, and then come back to see that, due to the instructions from the Patrition, the Guild Of Assasins is here to kill Two-flower, the Guild of Thieves is here to rob him, and the Guild of Merchants is here to protect him. Rincewind meets Death (Diskworld), for the first time, and then the Broken Drum, which was protected by Insurance (Brought to Ankh-Morpork by Two-Flower) is set alight by the Inkeeper, who dies. The following blaze created by the Inkeeper sets alight most of Ankh-Morpork. Two-flower and Rincewind escape and meet two Local Heroes Weasel and Bravd the Hublander, they tell the story and depart. It is then revealed that the Gods are playing a game, in which Two-flower and Rincewind are two pieces, controlled by The Lady, and Fate is trying to kill them as the winner of the game is the one who has any pieces left on the board (The whole of Diskworld). We then see different dangers facing our two companions, until just Fate and The Lady are left, Fate then places on the board the sender of Eight, Bel-Shamharoth. Two-flower and Rincewind make their way to Bel-Shamharoth and meet Hrun the Barbarian, they defeat Bel-Shamharoth and now make their way to the Wyrmberg. The Wyrmberg is a place of high magical levels and where a tribe of dragon riders live, during the escape Hrun is left behind with one of the tribe and Two-Flower and Rincewind end up drifting towards the edge of the world, it being a disk. But they are rescued by the Circumfence, a fence around the Circumference of Diskworld. After being rescued they are taken to Krull, Krull are about to send a ship over the edge to find out the sex of A-tuin and are hoping that in sacrificing Two-flower and Rincewind, Fate will bless them, as Fate wants them dead. However, after being helped by The Lady, they manage to find themselves on the ship that is going to go over the edge of the planet, Two-flower falls in and Rincewind finds himself going over the edge. Rincewind meets scrofula pretending to be death, and falls out of DiskWorld.... Cast Oliver Firsgate had a lot of connections, with this he was able to source a lot of Hollywood Actors and Actresses for these roles, this helped to boost the fame of the Movie. Rincewind Rincewind is a very poor wizard, who was kicked out of the Unseen University after asorbing one of the 8 spells of the Octavo, he is constantly in trouble and is very good at running. He is quite gangly and young. Oliver Firsgate wanted "someone who wasn't that famous to play, him, but would still be very good." He auditioned 102 people to be Rincewind and chose Callum Freelodge, a previosuly unknwon actor who had been an extra in 102 movies and a minor role in 10 movies, a stunt-man in 80 and 16 T-V series. Callum Freelodge was chosen due to his "tall, thin features, but most importantly he made me laugh. In order to prepare for the role, he read all the books. Two-Flower Two-flower is DiskWorld's first Tourist, he wear glasses and has dentures, he is quite small and very inoccent. Oliver wanted a famous actor to play him, and contacted Michael Pena, due to his funny ability and height. To prepare for the role, He went or multiple places, pretending to be a lost tourist. Hrun the Barbarian Hrun is a very large, strong man who is a barbarian, he has lots of muscles and is great fighter, he also hungers for gold. Dwayne Johnson was chosen for the role due to his size and acting credit, he had a good relationship with Oliver Firsgate and was very good at acting with big parts. Death Death is one of the most famous of the Diskworld Characters, he is a skeleton, but has a charming attitude, and is quite funny. Ian Mckellen was chosen to be Death, this was due to his deep voice, and height. Production Development After being approached by the two men, Oliver Firstone had two choice, accept or not accept, he accepted. But now he had another problem: how to make a film that was a flop the first time better the next time, and make a lot of money. The first thing to do was to involve as many famous actors as possible, it as helpful that Oilver had a lot of connections, useful ones as well that could be used for good use in this film. He contacted people he wanted between the 24th August to the 29th September, and pressurised, charmed and threatned them in. Some included Dwayne Johnson, Ian Mckellen and Michael Penna. Once he had found all of the famous actors that he wanted, he opened the auditions to anybody who wished to be a part. Over 15,000 people nationwide truned up, which made it clear that most people were looking forward to it. He then contacted Daniel Masto, a friend who had just passed his A-level music to write the Score, as he was a talented composer, who was also very cheap, he recived £55,000 for the movie. he also contacted 3 A-level Artists to help create Concept drawings. They were Shaun Williams, Harry Ranford and Jacob Johnson, each who recieved £25,000 each. To help create the script he hired good friend Frank Morgan, as he was a very good writer and visuliser. He chose Tom Woodleston to be the floor manager, as he had experiance, especially with large scale adverts. He had chosen all the crew by the 9th January 2017. Filming One of the main sets was Ankh-Morpork, which is a very large city, to do this they created 2 main areas, the Broken Drum Outside, this was a sqaure, where 12 buidlings were built out of Oak wood, and the streets were made up of plaster. It cost £32,000 to build. The Broken Drum Inside, this was a large set, 50m by 35m, 15m and was made out of Oak wood, Marble and Steel, it cost £55,000 to build. They started the filming here on the 16th Febuary 2017. They also used the plains of Asia to use as settings for the land and edge of Diskworld. They had a problem with the weather to begin with, as it was changing constantly. However, the team fought against the elements to do the scenes on time and in budget. Marketing As this was a independent film, only a few companies wanted to advertise it, however one of them was PewDePI, whose video about it was seen 109 million times. It was also advertised by the BBC due to John Firsgate being on the board, where people were asked to talk about their favourate parts of the Book. The Terry Pratchet Fanclub endorsed it, with an Independent Campaign estimated to have cost $50 million. Links Script: Colour of Magic (Movie) Firsgate The Light Fantastic (Movie) Diskworld Diskworld Franchise Colour of Magic (Book) Oliver Firsgate Terry Pratchett Daniel Masto